


True Indulgence.

by sleepyprincess



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, F/M, Grinding, Kissing, Thighs, cumming in pants, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyprincess/pseuds/sleepyprincess
Summary: SPOILERS FOR 22-C.I made it more sexual, is all.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 146





	True Indulgence.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GUYS!!! I'm so sorry I haven't posted. I've been busy with real life, but things are starting to slow down.
> 
> Anyway, this is a self-indulgent as FUCK fic I wrote. It turns out I still am thirsting for Lucifer, even after all these months.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

“Kiss me.”

Conviction emphasized itself in my command, my eyes leveling with the Avatar of Pride’s upon him urging me to give him an order. The flush of his face gave away the gravity of the situation, the Gold Hellfire Newt Syrup having more of an impact on him than he let on. He gave a nod of his head, cardinal hues boring into mine before I felt our lips crash upon one another with unequivocal zeal. Lucifer’s timbre reverberated against my mouth, one clothed hand latching onto my waist while our hips were adjacent. He pulled away only barely, lips still ghosting mine as his unoccupied hand seized my chin. His desire was not exactly hidden, either, the swelling of his cock in his trousers stirred the pool of heat in my belly, my hands latched onto his tie.

“Ever since you left the Devildom,” the firstborn endowed me with another kiss and guided me backward, “not a day has gone by that I haven’t thought of you.” Once my back met with the wall, he hoisted me upward and encased my legs around his waist. He planted another kiss on my lips, each one growing in vehemence and warmth. I emitted a gasp of surprise against his lips, a surge of adrenaline shooting through me when we locked eyes once more. He reinforced his grip on my chin and kissed me again before his forehead adjoined my own. “I even considered going to the human world,” Lucifer’s tone was breathless, my heart running its own marathon from his barren truth, “to find you, to bring you back here.”

The Avatar of Pride crushed his lips to mine with increased fervency, his head now cradled by my hands. A thin layer of perspiration blanketed his skin, as it did mine before he went on, “But never once did I imagine that you’d come back to me on your own.” A roll of his hips influenced a needful cry from me, which then was hushed with one last kiss from him. The final kiss deepened, my arms enfolding around his neck upon his hands cupping my ass to further keep my body abutting his. He nipped at my bottom lip, his tongue skimming mine with a feathered graze. Pulling back slightly, Lucifer let out a faint sigh.

“Diva,” My name was honey on his lips, one of his hands sneaking its way underneath my shirt. His fingers latched onto the chain dangling from my small nipple chains, giving it a swift tug. A pressing moan fled from me, my thighs rigidifying around him and my needy cunt soaking the front of my bottoms.

“Lucifer,” I mewled against his mouth, reaching down and groping his obscured erection. It was then that Lucifer shifted me on him, where one of his thighs held me up by my cunt; my wetness seeped from my shorts and onto his pants leg, my hips wriggling for some form of release. The noises flying out of my throat were due to his leg bobbing me up and down in an eased motion, dragging my clit along his thigh through my shorts. The friction was beyond words, the sensation compelling a clamorous moan to crawl out from my chest. I clutched on tighter to him, my body buzzing from the desire for release, the urge beginning to tighten my lower belly. I broke the kiss between us and nuzzled his neck, adorning it with open-mouthed kisses and bites interlaced.

We remained like that for what felt infinite, the side of my knee finally finding his cock. I pressed it firmly against him, wanting him to feel the same pleasure as I; it would be no fun if only one of us benefitted, after all. Lucifer applied further pressure to my cunt, which spurred me into doing the same, our motions becoming increasingly erratic. Our embrace around one another fastened, my chest smushed to his as he rutted his hips against mine. I could feel his cock pulsating against my knee, the sensation driving my own body to spasm against him. The firstborn gave my nipple chain another sharp pull, this time not letting it go when his thrusts quickened, his urgency to cum as transparent as my own.

My needfulness presented itself when I gazed back up at him with a hooded gaze: the furrow of his brow, his equally lustful stare boring into mine with bloodied hues and a conviction which never left him. His focus sent my body into a frenzy, eager to send us both into the depths of release while secured in one another’s grasp. My lower belly tightened, my own orgasm seeping out in stuttered gasps and moans while Lucifer’s breaths became progressively ragged. I felt the wetness stain through his trousers, and onto the side of my knee. The feeling provoked a gasp from the both of us, his head dipping down to beautify the side of my neck. My breath hitched upon his fangs grazing along my skin, my hips now rolling in harsh motions along his thigh. Waves of euphoria began clouding my sense of time, his own movements further magnifying with haste with each deepening bite he adorned my skin with.

It wasn’t until I felt a wetness against the side of my knee, along with a quiet grunt from Lucifer’s lips that I realized he came. His head was now snug against the crook of my neck, his breath hot against my skin. I kept my knee adjacent to him, riding out my own ascension while I floundered my hips and thighs. We remained in one another’s hold for what felt infinite, recollecting our breaths and coming back down from our chased highs. He then tilted my chin up and bestowed one final kiss to my lips, his cheek brushing past mine before kissing just below my ear.

“I’ve never tried that before,” The firstborn mumbled, a breathless chuckle leaving his lips, “I understand why you enjoy it.” All I could muster was a coy smile, my legs still wobbly and my cheeks still flushed.

Before I could answer, he suddenly shifted me onto his lap where I was straddling him. His cock was already hard again, pushing against his trousers while he shot me a devious grin.

“I’d like to finish what we started.”


End file.
